


The Ultralink hunter

by Berto19



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: An alternate version of my Max Steel 2013 story I started a few years ago but never published. In this story Ven Ghan takes an interest in fellow warrior, Jessie Alexander.





	1. Chapter 1

"Have you seen Jessie?" Ven Ghan asked Berto who was working on one of N-Tek's Jump Jets. Looking up he shook his head.

"Not since she showed up to use the training room a couple of hours ago. I was going to look for her but I've been swamped with work. Maybe she's still there." Berto replied and giving the scientist a nod Ven went looking for the young Turbo user. Since returning to N-Tek this afternoon he had been hoping to spar with her but that wouldn't happen if he couldn't find her first.

After spending several hours training I was pretty tired and noticing this Shock detached and made a suggestion.

"Why don't you rest for a while? You look pretty beat." He said and I sighed as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Seriously to look like you're about to keel over." Knowing he was right I staggered towards the Medical Bay as it was closer and soon I was sitting cross-legged on one of the beds, still trying to get my breath back. As I sat there Shock hovered beside me, clearing concerned.

"Yeah…you're right." I muttered before I lay back and got comfortable. "I might just…rest…"I mumbled as my eyes closed and I didn't even have time to finish my sentence when I fell sound asleep.

Rolling his eye, Shock knew that Jessie would sleep for ages so he left to find Max and Steel. A few minutes after he left Ven Ghan was searching for her and the moment he began to walk past the door to the Medical Bay he paused. Taking a look inside he found Jessie sprawled on one of the beds, clearly asleep. At first he walked over and watched her for a few moments before he sat on the bed opposite.

"I guess you won't be sparring with me for a while. What should I do now?" Ven said out aloud and she shifted slightly in her sleep. "It's strange to see someone as powerful as you so completely helpless when you're sleeping." He commented before he climbed down and wandered over until he was standing over her.

As he did he leaned forward until his head was almost touching mine and just for a moment he reached down and touched her forehead. Still very out of it I reacted by moving my head back slightly and he saw a smile cross my lips. "Interesting so you felt that. What about this?" He said as he stroked my forehead with his fingers and I smiled again. "Hmmm." He muttered to himself, now curious. Reaching up he careful removed his mask. Once he set it down on the table near my bed he sat on the edge of my bed.

With the helmet removed Ven stared down at me before he actually smiled to himself. Very carefully he leans down and once I felt someone brush their lips against mine I sighed before I reached up, loosely drapping both of my arms around their neck. Thinking that this is all just a dream I began to kiss Ven back, pulling him down towards me and right then Ven falls forward.

Ven, somehow not ending up falling on me, instead grabs one side of the bed to keep his balance. Thinking that this is a bad idea he still kisses me back, his free arm wrapping around my neck. After a few seconds Ven soon decides that, yes he's glad he went looking for me. Feeling a little bolder now he takes his hand away from the bed, his hand moving to the inside of my hips. The feeling of someone lightly stroking my inner thigh causes a light groan to emerge from my lips, earning a tiny smile from Ven Ghan.

"For a human you are attractive." He whispered, his lips moving back to my own and for a few minutes I'm completely obvivious that this is no dream.

"Mmm." I mumbled and Ven chuckled, his lips now moving to my neck and as he trails the lightest of kisses there too I sigh. Taking this as a sign to continue Ven nibbles my neck and I react by reaching down, my hands slidding down until they rest on his hips.

A little startled Ven hesitates, unsure if he should be kissing me until I give his backside a quick squeeze and once the shock wears off I feel his body pin mine to the bed. I don't even notice anything strange until I take a hand from his waist, reaching up to stroke his hair freezing in surprise when I can feel a mowhawk.

Eventually I opened my eyes and that's when I get the shock of my life after I find Ven-Ghan looking down at me instead. Shocked I can only stare as he looked me straight in the eyes, his pure white eyes looking into my chocolate-brown ones before he sighed and untangled himself from me. Confused I stare at him as he crosses the room, pausing at the doorway before he gives me one last silent look before he leaves.

Leaving me wondering how I'm going to face Ven-Ghan again. Reaching up I lightly touch a finger to my lips as I think about why Ven kissed me. That makes me think that maybe, just maybe he finds me attractive. And that makes me realize that I really need to talk to someone about this.

The first one I find is Shock who I nearly walk into while I'm wandering N-Tek.

"Is something the matter, Jess?" He asked me and after a long moment I finally speak, trying to tell me him exactly why I'm looking so worried.

"It's Ven. He came looking for me, probably to train or something, and after he found me…he kinda kissed me. The thing is I…kinda kissed him back and we made out…while I was still half asleep." I told him as I felt myself blush and for a long moment Shock just stared at me. When he didn't answer or react I blinked. "Umm…hello?" I said and when he continued to stare at me I finally sighed and decided to go looking for someone who might give me some advice. And that didn't keep staring at me like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's pretty much everything that happened. What do you think I should do?" I asked Berto who leaned back against his keyboard, his arms crossed as he considered what I had just told him. After telling Shock about Ven possibly liking me and getting no advice other than a blank stare I decided to ask the next person I could think of that wouldn't either give me a blank stare or laugh.

"Hmm…well do you have feelings for him?" He asked me and when I took a while to answer he sighed before he picked up his wrench. "Then I think that answers that question." When I sighed confused about what I should do next he gave me a grin. "Look just tell him the truth and let him down gently."

"I know but…well I don't know if I like him that way or not. Man it was easier having Turbo powers and fighting Makino then working out if I like someone or not." I complained and he chuckled as Shock flew into the room. "Oh hey Shock." I said and noticing the depressed expression on my face he sighed.

"Sorry about before. It just came as a surprise and I didn't know what to say." He said and I gave him a nod, still not sure what to think. "Maybe we should go home and figure this out in the morning." He suggested and when I couldn't think of anything else I gave him a nod. Saying goodbye to Berto Shock and I changed to Flight Mode and travelled back to our house. When I changed to Camo mode and entered my apartment I was pretty worn out and the only thing I wanted to do was have a shower, eat dinner then go to bed. But as I walked towards the bathroom I heard my phone ring and suppressing the urge to mumble something offensive I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said and I wasn't too surprised to hear Max on the other end. Sitting at the kitchen table I asked what was up.

"We just heard what happened between you and Ven-Ghan." Max said and I groaned hearing him chuckle in the background. "Aww it's pretty cute you know."

"Is it true that he's interested in you?" Shock asked and I face palmed as I tried to work out the best thing to do, other than hang up and throw the phone.

"Maybe…look I have no idea okay? And why are we having this conversation anyway?" I answered and after a moment Max spoke.

"We're just kidding, Jess. Anyway he doesn't seem like your type. So how are you anyway?" He asked me as I thought about my type. "You seemed pretty tired after that last training session."

"Yeah I'm alright. I guess I've just been pushing myself too hard. Maybe I'll ease up a bit and relax a bit more instead." I told him and after a few minutes of asking how he, Steel and his mom Molly were we ended the conversation and frankly I was glad. Talking about who I did and didn't like was getting on my nerves and that was pretty strange. Recently this had become a common conversation topic with Sydney and Kat so why it bothered me now was anyone's guess.

"Are you alright Jessie?" Shock asked me as I stood and headed for the bathroom. "You seem…preoccupied by something."

"Yeah I guess I am. Never had a guy kiss me before." I replied as I walked inside the shower and when I door closed Shock stared at the door for a few seconds while he considered what I had just said.

"That was really strange. Jess' usually a little more talkative." He whispered to himself as he flew into the kitchen. I was hoping that by the next morning my head would clear and I could think straight but unfortunately the morning came and I still had no idea if I liked the hunter or not.

I mean as a fellow fighter I did but as a possible boyfriend I wasn't so sure. Eventually though I knew that I had to face him and tell him exactly how I felt. I mean we were two different people; I was a student who also fought as J-Shock to protect Copper Canyon and Earth and he was an alien that…fought to protect Earth and the universe against the Ultralinks that were fighting for Makino.

"What am I going to do? I can't just avoid him for the rest of my life." I groaned as I sat on my bed, my face in my hands while Shock hovered in front of me for a few seconds. Then he set one of his arms down on my shoulder and I finally looked up.

"You should just tell him how you feel about him." He told me and when I raised an eyebrow he smiled at me. "You're always telling me to express my thoughts and feelings so why don't you take your own advice? Let Ven Ghan know if you like him the same way or not. Otherwise it'll hurt his feelings if you keep him in the dark. He obviously likes you if he made the first move."

"Yeah…okay. But can I have some time to figure out just what I want to say? Because I really have no clue about what to say or do." I sighed and he nodded. Thankfully I had no school that day, it being the weekend so I decided not to worry. Though I knew soon I'd have to tell Ven exactly where he stood in our friendship and if I had any feelings for him.


	3. Chapter 3

As I watched Max go on another date with Sydney I couldn't help being envious of them. _Why can't I have someone who cares about me,_ I thought as I made my way back to N-Tek. I had originally decided to train in case my skills got a little rusty but as I left school and saw two of my friends walking arm in arm I couldn't help sniffing. As I did Shock asked me what was wrong and it took me a few minutes before I could answer him without bursting into tears.

"I want a boyfriend but it's impossible." I whimpered and confused Shock asked me to explain what I meant. "Max has Sydney and I want to be close to someone too." I told him as we reached the hangar. As I landed I changed into my Camo mode before I suddenly burst into tears and he tried to comfort me.

"It's okay, Jessie." He explained and that only made me cry harder, making several N-Tek agents stop and stare at me. Ignoring them I started walking trying to control my emotions but that was impossible. Before Shock's eyes I hurried away leaving the Ultralink staring at my back.

"It's not fair." I sniffed as I wiped at my eyes with one hand and not looking where I was going I kept running. Very soon I hit a wall and almost fell, only for someone to grab my arm. "Sorry…not looking where I was..." I muttered and when I looked up I realized that I had walked straight into Ven-Ghan.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and after taking in my red eyes he tilted his head to one side. "What happened to you?" To his surprise I stepped forward before burying my face in his chest, leaving him unsure about what to do as I sniffed. Eventually he wrapped his arms around my waist, standing there feeling very awkward. When I managed to calm down I realized that this must be very strange for Ven.

"Ummm…sorry about this." I said and after a moment more he let go of me and I stepped back wiping at my eyes. I trailed off as he stood there and I sighed. "It doesn't really matter anyway." I added but before I could walk away he took my arm and seconds later we were standing inside a dark room. Confused I looked around then back at Ven as he let go of my arm.

"We're in an empty room in N-Tek. Did someone upset you?" He asked me and his unusual kindness made me almost start crying again. Somehow holding back my tears I blurted out everything.

"I saw Max and Sydney together after school and I realized that that's what I want. To be close enough to someone to fall in love with them. But I can't because of my powers and I could never be really close with someone since I can't let them know about my secret identity without putting them in danger. I know that Sydney doesn't know about Max being Max Steel but they're still a couple anyway. And I don't know why I'm telling you this." I said as I felt my face flush, embarrassed at blurting out my feelings and fears to my Ultralink hunter friend.

Then I got a surprise when Ven-Ghan reached up and began to remove his helmet and as I stared I soon found myself being watched by a pair of pure white eyes.

"I should have realized that." He told me and I gave him a smile, happy that at least someone understood what I wanted. But I was caught completely off guard when he leaned down and placing his hand under my chin he pulled me into a kiss. After a few more seconds my eyes closed and I reached up wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. When we both came up for air I blinked, confused but also grateful that someone cared about me.

Then I pulled him against me and as we kissed again I felt him run his hand up and down my back. When I didn't pull away he gently stroked his fingers as he kissed me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Ven and I had become a couple I was enjoying our time together even if we spent most of our time together sparring or searching Copper Canyon for Ultralinks that had escaped Makino's destruction. It was a little frustrating to me at least that we hadn't been able to spend a few minutes alone but now with Spring break coming up I decided to spend it hanging out with my new boyfriend.

"This is getting kind of boring." Shock sighed and I had to agree as I flew beside Ven Ghan's ship, Ven-geneance. "Still at least this way we don't have to fight. I'm tired."

"You're tired? I've been flying around this city for most of the day. We only took a break for lunch and that was hours ago." I shot back with a grin under my helmet. At my side and a little confused by the conversation, Ven stayed quiet. Which really wasn't unusual for him.

Eventually even Ven Ghan decided that, since it was getting late, we should head back home. Since he didn't exactly have a home, due to Makino's destruction of his home planet of Kaduonn, I invited him back to my house.

Much to the disbelief and slight annoyance of Shock who chose to voice his concerns the moment we touched down on the roof of my apartment. Instead of following me inside, Ven Ghan left to land his ship outside the city so I headed inside without him.

"Jessie, are you sure about letting him stay? You barely know the guy and isn't this moving a little fast?" Shock told me as he detached from my collarbone and I sighed, staring at the hovering Ultralink with crossed arms. "I know that look and I trust you I just..." He trailed off when I gave him a tired smile.

"Yeah I understand, Shock but the thing is Ven doesn't really have a home and I'd feel better if he stayed here. Just until school starts again and then we can work out something. Maybe he can get a dorm at N-Tek." I suggested and Shock brightened, liking that idea. "Besides I doubt Ven's going to try anything since he...doesn't really know about that." I added in a whisper and Shock nodded, hovering in front of me with a grin.

"About what, Jessie?" Ven asked, appearing in a flash behind me and I yelped as he stared at me. "Did I frighten you?"

"I wasn't exactly expecting you to appear like that. Guess I'm a little overworked tonight." I admitted and he nodded, his expression hidden behind his mask. "Maybe I should call it a night."

"It is night so why would you need to call it that?" Ven asked and I rubbed my eyes, forgetting that he wouldn't understand.

"It means we should probably get some sleep." Shock explained and I gave him a tired smile, still rubbing at my eyes to keep myself awake.

"Is the couch okay? I'll get you some blankets and a pillow. Be right back, Ven." I told him, heading to the hallway cupboard.

Ven just nodded, looking towards Shock who just shrugged. While I searched for some blankets Ven wandered the apartment with Shock following behind him. I returned after only a few minutes to find both Shock and Ven gone and I rolled my eyes, dumping the handful of blankets onto the couch.

"Couldn't wait for a minute could they?" I complained turning to see my bedroom door wide opne and I raised my eyebrow, heading towards the door. The moment I entered my bedroom I found Ven standing over my desk and computer, Shock typing away. They both turned the second I cleared my throat and Shock looked a little guilty, hiding behind Ven Ghan's right shoulder. "Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?"

"Using you computer." Ven answered and I raised an eyebrow as he leant over, tapping away at the keys. "Is that wrong?"

"Not really but you two could have asked. Since you're already here what are you looking up?" I asked them, noting that Shock had moved from behind Ven to hover at his side.

"I was curious about your world so Shock helped me learn what I could." Ven told me, still leaning over the keyboard. Moving to his side I looked down, a little curious now. "Since we are dating as Shock explains I decided that it would be helpful to learn more."

"Well that makes sense I suppose. I left you some blankets on the couch. Oh and here, take this." I said, moving to my bed and after I leant over I grabbed one of my two pillows. Ven turned around, his attention on me and I grinned as I handed over the pillow. "So I'm going to bed now." I told them both, a yawn escaping from my mouth.

"Goodnight, Jess." Shock said and Ven nodded, his attention going back to the computer and I snorted. Pulling back the blankets I slipped into bed, closing my eyes just as Shock hovered over Ven's shoulder absorbed in whatever was on the screen.

I slept late, waking to find it was already nine in the morning and when I found Shock linked with me I smiled, about to curl over and go back to sleep until I heard a voice. Cracking open a eye I noticed Ven was standing over my bed and once he noticed I was awake, more or less, he gave me a tiny nod.

"I was waiting for you to wake, Jessie." Ven answered and I sat, rubbing my eyes to wake myself up a little more. "I have learned a lot while I was using your computer."

"Yeah? What did you learn?" I mumbled and Shock detached, letting out a yawn before he stretched.

"I have learned about relationships. Would it be alright to ask you a question?" Ven asked and I gave him a tiny nod, scratching at my hair. "Thank you. I am curious about a word that came up when I asked about being in a relationship. Jessie, what is sex?"

If I'd had a drink I would have done a spit take but since I couldn't I just stared, wide-eyed at him until Shock glanced at him. "In case you're curious he signed up for a chat site about dating and that's one of the things someone mentioned in their relationship."

"What kind of dating site was that?!" I growled, glaring at Shock who just snorted while Ven looked on with his head tilted to one side. "That...is kind of a hard question."

"Jessie's a little embarrassed by the question. Now might be a good time to use that computer again, Ven Ghan." Shock explained and I coughed, feeling my cheeks heat up as I stared at Shock. "Jessie, it's rude to stare." He pointed out and I shook my head.

Now thoughtful, Ven looked at me as he straightened. "I understand but what is sex? Does it have anything to do with a relationship?" He asked and I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose as I tried to come up with an answer.

"I'm guessing no one's had 'the talk' with you?" I asked him this time and he shook his head, his expression still hidden behind that mask of his. "Okay well...I don't think I can explain so I think now would be a good time as ever. You know how to use the computer in my room right?" Another nod and I grinned, feeling slightly better. "So all you have to do is type it into the search bar and it'll explain better than I can. Or want to."

Slightly lost, Ven looked towards Shock who sighed. Flying over he motioned the Ultralink hunter to follow him and as they headed back to my computer I made my way towards the bathroom, suddenly not interested in relearning what my mom had told me after I turned thirteen.

With a shudder I opened the bathroom door, closing it as the computer beeped. I emerged a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around my wet hair and as I stepped back into my bedroom I found it empty.

_I wonder where Shock and Ven Ghan went? Would have been nice to let me know they were stepping out._

"Jessie, we have returned." Ven announced from behind me again and I yelped, nearly hitting the roof when my eyes glowed. I took a deep breath before I whirled around to find the Ultralink hunter staring at me with his head slightly tilted. "Are you well?"

"Stop teleporting behind me!" I yelled at him and he just stared at me until I saw Shock staring at me with one wide green eye. "Alright I'm calm. So where did you two disappear to?"

"Chill, Jess. We just went to N-Tek and back. Ven Ghan needed to pick up something from the Medical Bay." Shock explained and I blushed furiously, unable to look Ven in the eye. Not that I could but you get the idea. "Not that, Jessie. Information." Shock added, rolling his green eye in my general direction.

"Okay so what kind of information was it?" I asked Ven and Ven sighed, removing his mask after a pause.

"I wanted to know more about relationships so I spoke to one of the medical staff there. They told me some things I am not sure I understand." Ven told me and I stared up at him as he fiddled with his gloves. "If I do...what they said I will hurt you."

"What are you talking about, Ven?" I asked and he tilted his head to his left, his white eyes moving from my face to the back wall of my apartment. Then it clicked and I shook my head, reaching forward and he blinked when I entwined the fingers of my right hand through his.

"Ven, I know what you're talking about and it's okay. If you're positive this is something you want to try I'm fine with it." I explained and Shock just stared at me. "Welll...maybe not really fine but we can work up to that." I added, lightly chewing my lower lip.

"Alright if you're sure." Ven Ghan answered, squeezing my hand. Just for a moment I saw a brief smile curl his lips then he gently tugged me into his arms. With his arms wrapped around my waist, I felt Ven Ghan kiss the base of my throat. Much to the amusement of Ven Ghan and the utter annoyance of Shock I let out a low purr.

"What else did you learn?" I whispered as he cupped my chin, ignoring Shock's green eye as it grew. Giving my lips a light brush with his own Ven Ghan actually smiled.

"Something called "foreplay"." Ven Ghan answered, giving me an even longer and a much more heated kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

While I waited for Ven Ghan to return I busied myself checking my search history. As I did Shock hovered over my left shoulder, his arms crossed as he stared at the screen.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this." Shock muttered and I turned my head as he hovered beside me. "Isn't this going a little too fast?"

"Okay I'll admit I hadn't really thought about it." I replied and Shock slowly blinked at me when I gave him a tiny smile. "So I have and it would be nice to spend a little more time getting to know Ven."

"Look I trust you but I still think you're rushing into this. You two are going straight from kissing to sleeping together." Shock pointed out as I leant forward, switching off the computer before I climbed from the chair.

"It's been a crazy few days but this is what I want to do. Though I appreciate the concern, Shock." I told him stretching my arms above my head before I headed towards the door only to stumble back as a portal opened. "What did I say about not doing that?" I scolded Ven who stepped through into my room.

Ven's head tilted to one side and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling before I stepped past into the open doorway. "Did I do something to upset Jessie?" He asked Shock who just shrugged before the Ultralink led the Ultralink hunter into the kitchen.

"I just wish you wouldn't teleport in front of me without any warning." I told Ven after he wandered ino the kitchen to find me leaning against the bench. "Now what was so urgent you couldn't just call me?" I asked with a grin and he nodded, holding out his communicator.

"I have located several Ultralinks on their way towards THI. If you are agreeable we can capture them together." Ven told me and after glancing at the glowing red dots on the screen I nodded. "Follow me." He added opening up another portal and without a second thought I leapt through it, closely followed by Shock and then Ven.

"We are on the roof of THI. They are hiding in the shadows." Ven announced as he closed the portal to cut off the Ultralinks' escape and I grinned. "We should approach them quietly." He whispered as he unsheathed his sword only to pause as I rushed towards the corner. Shaking his head at me Ven hurried after moving as I leapt forward, tripping over my own feet before I fell hard on my backside.

"That was neither quiet nor smart." Shock sighed as I climbed to my feet and once he linked with me he snorted. "Now can you try and listen to your boyfriend?"

"Sorry I was a little overeager." I apologized to Ven who just nodded, stepping past me to point to a spot on the left of the roof. "I'll be quiet I promise." I whispered this time and Ven stepped past me making his way towards the Ultralinks this time.

Muttering to each other the Ultralinks didn't see us sneak up until I shouted at them. "Hands up!" I yelled and they spun around, several red and blue eyes staring directly at me as Shock snorted. "Yeah, yeah. So are you going to come quietly or do we have to get rough?" I taunted and one of the Ultralink's just laughed, hovering at eye level.

"So we can be locked up like prisoners? Or destroyed like Lord Makino?" It answered, glaring at me with one red eye and I shook my head. "Humans lie."

"If you chose to fight you will be forced into cells or even destroyed." Ven told them, holding his sword in one hand. "Surrender or fight. The choice is yours."

With a sneer the lead Ultralink aimed and I yelped as it fired, grazing the side of my cheek. Even with the suit it stung and I growled, swinging a punch at the Ultralink who dodged before its friends opened fire on us. Ven swung hsi sword in an arch knocking back most of the blasts but one or two still stuck my helmet.

Annoyed, I countered with a kick that knocked the closest Ultralink into the others sepnding them sprawling across the rooftop.

"Yeah how does that feel?" I teased, moving quickly so they couldn't counter. This time I knelt and one of the Ultralink's yelped as I grabbed it, both hands gripping it tightly so it couldn't wriggle free.

"Let go of me, human." It growled, one brilliant blue eye staring at me. "My fellow Ultralinks will assist me." It warned and I shook my head, watching as Ven Ghan teleported away.

"Not with Ven Ghan chasing them they won't." I replied and it stared at me, all trace of anger gone as it eyed me. "I'll bet you've heard of him?"

"Ven Ghan, from the Black Star Council?" It muttered and I nodded again, slightly amused when it glanced at the ground then back at me. "You are working with him? Why?"

"Let's just say we have a common interest and leave it at that." Shock answered for me when the Ultralink tried to wriggle free. "Now behave and we'll even let you pick out a cell."

"Traitor." The Ultralink growled and Shock snorted, still linked as we waited for Ven Ghan to reappear. Which he did about a half hour later, the other three Ultralinks already trapped in Containment Spheres. Seeing me staring at the Ultralinks Ven-Ghan gave me a tiny nod.

"They are not injured in anyway." Ven-Ghan assured me though I blinked under my helmet when I saw the burns on his shoulders. "They will heal." He added when my helmet disappeared, my eyes on his face.

"Maybe but we should still get them looked at." I replied as I walked over to him. As I did the Ultralink in my grasp growled and I looked down my grip loosening when its eye glowed. Briefly distracted I let the Ultralink slip free and it flew into my face and I stumbled back, crying out when the Ultralink repeatedly shot me in the face. Blasts striking my cheeks and forehead made me stumble back and I pulled my arms up to shield myself, yelping at the pain.

The Ultralink laughed before it shot towards me just as Ven-Ghan threw a Containment Capsule and with a yell it disappeared inside, going silent. As the Containment capsules hovered above Ven-Ghan the hunter hurried over and I whimpered, uncovering my face.

"You are injured." Ven-Ghan pointed out and Shock rolled his eye as Ven sheathed his sword, reaching out with a gloved hand to touch my face. Despite my growls he managed to pull my hand away to reveal several bright pink and painful looking welts on my forehead and cheeks.

"Stop it they hurt!" I snapped at him, the burns stinging but the hunter took no notice and I growled softly under my breath as he checked the wounds with his fingers. Surprisingly he was gentle and I relaxed a little as he touched the burn on my forehead first.

"They look painful. I can help soothe them." Ven-Ghan promised and I stayed perfectly still thinking that he had a healing balm or something. I was left speechless and a little impressed when he removed his helmet, brushing a kiss against my forehead. "Does that help?"

"W...wow." I whispered and he gave me a blank stare before he brushed each of the welts on my skin with his lips, making me shiver when I felt a brief touch of his tongue on each wound.

Seeing my face flush, Shock detached as he studied me. "Jess, are you feeling alright?" He asked, a little taken aback when I leant in close enough to kiss Ven Ghan directly on his lips. Even the Ultralink hunter was left speechless and I grinned, drapping an arm around his shoulders. "Okay your heart rate's off the charts." Shock commented as a faint smile appeared on Ven's face and he leant in, making me gasp as his mouth started to brush soft kisses across my jawline.

Each kiss sent a jolt up my spine and I backed up until I felt the brick wall behind me. That made me gasp and Ven Ghan paused, staring directly at me until I gave him a weak grin. "Didn't realize how close I was. Carry on." I muttered and after he figured out what I meant he gave me a tiny nod, kneeling due to his height before he kissed my throat.

Pretty much speechless at the hunter's display Shock just stared until Ven's mouth moved lower and he rolled his green eye, shaking his head as his sister and her alien boyfriend made out in front of him. "Guys, we really should be getting those Ultralinks back to N-Tek." He pointed out and Ven lifted his head from my throat, staring at the Ultralink in silence.

"I was enjoying myself, Shock." I protested once Ven straightened and the hunter actually sighed, brushing his fingers across my cheek. "Though I suppose you are right. Want to continue this later?" I asked and Ven nodded, throwing one of his containment capsules towards the spot near the wall.

In a flash we leapt through ending up inside one of the training rooms scaring poor Berto who nearly leapt out of his jacket in shock.

"Please don't do that ever again." Berto protested and I giggled, giving my friend a light pat on the shoulder. "Now what did you bring back?" He asked seeing the floating and contained Ultralinks near Ven Ghan's shoulder.

A few minutes later we stood in front of the wall of captured Ultralinks and with a grin I watched as the newest ones joined the others. "Now that that's done what happened to your face, Jessie?" Berto asked and I sighed, trying not to scratch at the painful and itchy welts on my face. Once I gave him a quick explanation he frowned. "Come with me to the Medical Bay and I'll see what we have to fix them."

"Thanks. They're realy painful though it is my fault for taking off my helmet." I replied, following Berto towards the Medical Bay with Shock and Ven Ghan following at my heels. With his face covered I didn't see Ven Ghan's eyes staring directly at my head or the smile that followed.

Once we walked into the room Berto directly me to sit on the bed and I nodded, climbing onto it as he walked over to a cupboard. After a quick search he found something and once he returned I saw a small tube siting in one gloved hand. "Here, use this on the welts." Berto explained as he handed it over and I nodded, giving the genius a grateful smile. "I'd better get those tests done on the training room before Forge finds out I'm gone." He added and I waved goodbye as he hurried from the room.

"So this will help your injuries?" Ven Ghan asked and I shrugged, opening the tube before he took it from me. "Here, I will finish what I started." He added and I blinked as he squeezed the tube making a small green paste appear on his palm.

"Finish what exactly?" I teased and he just smiled at me, using his fingers to cover each welt with a small green paste. Immediately afterwards the balm made my injuries sting less and I let out a breath not wanting either guy to see how badly they hurt.

"Is that better?" Ven Ghan asked and I nodded, not realizing I was shaking until he set the tube aside his hand covering mine. "Jessie, you are shaking." He pointed out and I nodded, not expecting him to sit behind me. When he placed both palms on my back I tensed until he started to slowly massage my back and I tilted my head back, smiling at his imprompt back rub.

"Okay you're not going to continue what happened after the Ultralink battle?" Shock asked in a low voice and when I sighed, tilting my head back a little more with a sigh he rolled his eye. "So I think I'll make myself scarce. Have fun...I guess?" He muttered before he flew out the open door tapping a switch on the side of the wall as he did.

"Hmm did you say something, Shock?" I whispered, lifting my head to see that he'd disappeared and I blinked taking some of my focus off Ven Ghan and his amazing back rub to search the room with my eyes. "Wonder where he went." I muttered and Ven Ghan just shrugged, his head moving to my throat and I shivered when he kissed my exposed skin.

"It does not matter. You are the one that matters right now." Ven answered, kissing my throat again and I groaned as his hands moved around to grip my sides.

"I can live with that." I mumbled and Ven chuckled, pulling me onto his lap in between kissing my neck and throat. "Ohh...wow you're really good at this."

"I have learnt a lot more than kissing, Jessie." Ven Ghan commented before his tongue slipped into my left ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter crosses into an M rating because of a sex-scene between Jessie and Ven Ghan.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked Ven, trying to keep my body from moving while he tongued my ear. Instead of answering his hands moved to my backside and I groaned, jerking a little as he squeezed my backside hard. "On second thought..." I trailed off silently grateful to whoever explained what foreplay was.

Ven Ghan smiled to himself as his hands wandered my body, his hands surprisingly gentle as he caressed my body. When his hand moved to the front of my body armor I groaned, head tilting back as he rubbed his gloved hand between my legs. Feeling me arch my back he put more pressure into his hand movements until I started to grind against his hand and he chuckled, his tongue giving my ear a brief lick before he began to slowly kiss my jawline.

"You are enjoying this?" He whispered though once he heard my breathing getting louder he leant in and I whined as his tongue brushed across my throat his body shifting until he arched his own body, grinding his body against mine.

"Y...yeah. This feels good." I whimpered and he smiled to himself, lifting me up slightly with one hand while he gripped my body with the other. The feeling of his body grinding on mine left me groaning and I responding by bucking my hips earning myself a groan from the hunter. "Do you like this?" I whispered to him and he growled, pushing me so I ended up on my knees.

"Yes." Ven Ghan whispered and I groaned as his fingers slid between my backside making me jerk. "Does that feel good to you? It was something I read about." He muttered and I whined deep in my throat as his fingers slid in and out, his strokes slow.

"So good. Remind me to thank whoever suggested this." I groaned as he stroked me faster keeping one hand on my backside. Watching me jerk my hips in time with his finger strokes Ven Ghan felt a pressure in his pants and the feeling only grew as he listened to me pant. Hearing him grunt as he stroked me harder I turned my head enough to see a clear bulge in his pants and I gave him a tiny smile before I cried out, his strokes bringing me to a climax.

Ven Ghan panted a little as he sat back, his eyes on me as I panted. As soon as I could move I sat in front of him facing him this time and he jerked when I placed an open palm against the obvious erection he had going. "Just relax, Ven." I whispered and he blinked as I slipped one hand directly into his pants. Unsure though a little curious he waited until he felt my hand palm him and he grunted as a pleasant feeling swept through his body as I stroked him. "That alright?"

"You are very clever." Ven grunted as he began to grind his erection against my hand and I grinned, leaning in and he shuddered as I started to kiss his jawline this time my hand stroking him harder. "Oh...yes that feels very good." He groaned, eyes closing as he bucked his hips, his erection growing until he grabbed at my shoulder.

"Do you want me to keep going?" I asked, unsure until he cracked open his eyes and for a brief moment he grinned before he pulled me up onto his lap. Now facing him I stared as he gave me a weak smile. "Someone's a little eager." I teased, grinding myself against his erection and Ven gave a grunt before he yanked his pants down. It took him a few minutes to rip the condom packet open though when I offered to help he shook his head, nearly tearing the packet in two before I could snatch it from him.

Shaking my head I removed the condom and he gave me a quick nod, grunting as he pulled it over his painful erection. I was so distracted by the sight that I didn't have a chance to react when Ven lifted me up onto him and I groaned as he slid into me, leaving me panting.

Tilting my head back I opened my mouth, letting out a groan and he chuckled. Taking the advice he'd read online he started to thrust and I grabbed his shoulder, gasping. "W...wow." I groaned and he just grunted, thrusting into me before his mouth found mine.

As we kissed our tongues touching Ven Ghan gripped my backside driving himself deeper and I groaned, my voice muffled as he bucked his hips harder. Shuddering I grasped the bed below me my groans of pleasure growing the more Ven bucked his hips.

A complete novice I leant my head close enough to lick and kiss Ven's neck and throat and he grinned at me his white eyes boring into mine. Thinking back to some information one couple had given him Ven gently pushed me onto the bed and I found myself staring up at the ceiling my skin flushed. "Ven?" I panted and he just grunted as he lay over me his body covering mine before he started to increase his thrusts, his hands moving over mine. His lips on mine Ven grunted into my mouth as he drove himself in and out, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist driving his body even deeper into me.

He didn't even pause his thrusts happening so fast that I barely had time to realize how close I was before I cried out, my head nearly dangling over the bed as I shuddered beneath him.

"Jess, come for me." Ven grunted though once he heard me cry out he gripped me tight grunting until I relaxed my grip on his backside panting softly as I waited for my body to recover. Ven came soon after his breathing heavy and for a while we rested. After a few minutes Ven lifted his head, kissing my cheek before he slipped from me. Sighing I raised myself up by my elbows and Ven gave me a tiny smile when I snuggled against his chest.

"That was amazing." I breathed and he raised his eyebrows at me until I kissed his cheek. "It means you were very good." I explained and he nodded giving my lips a brush with his own before he climbed from the bed.

"I believe that was very enjoyable. Though I am worried that someone will have heard us." Ven agreed as he helped me down and I raised an eyebrow at him, confused until I saw Shock dart into the room. Once I caught sight of his green eye and just how it big it had gotten I groaned.

"I think you were right to worry, Ven." I sighed as my Ultralink brother crossed his arms his one eye narrowing at the pair of us.

 


End file.
